I need a title
by Jetboard Kid
Summary: this story doesn't have a name, any ideas I really have nothing. Mostly because I wasn't really going post this story but it's been a long while from the last time I've posted anything so I'm posting it. more info inside if you want to know more
1. Chapter 1

**Jet: Okay, so I've been gone for a while now and that's because I got back into school but for the time being I'm back and I'm going to do something a little different. At one point I thought I of doing a write out of Jak X, mostly because I've never seen anyone do that and I did have some ideas about how to write out the races and give a little more light on some scenes in the game and also dealing with some things that I felt needing to be touch on a bit more in the other game, along with setting up some things for my Lost Frontier write out that I am still working on. I wrote out the first two chapters for this Jak X write out but then I really got into working TLF and then I got back into school so I just stopped. Mostly because I thought I'd be posting TLF by now. But as it stands I still need to write five more chapters at the moment and I've been stuck at that point for nearly four months now. So I thought that because I haven't posted anything in a while I'd put this up and this is where you, my readers come in. I still don't know when I'll have TLF done so here's what I would like to know, read these two chapters and then let me know if you would like to see me do a write out of Jak X if so I will do it. if you don't that's fine I might still end up doing some small stories that I had planed to be chapters anyways but let me know if you would like a full story of that and I will write it. **

Chapter 1: Haven City

Jak sat on the beach, staring out at the ocean as the sun set. However, the beach wasn't really the best place to watch it; sitting there he was facing north- but that didn't mean that the sight he saw wasn't nice, in fact the purple and deep blue sky over the calm, clean water was one of the most beautiful sights in the wasteland. However Jak really didn't care much for it at the moment. A month, that's all it had been, one short month since the Day-Star was destroyed. One month since Errol and the Dark Makers had been defeated, since the precursors had revealed themselves. Since Damas had… -One month since Ashelin and Jak had kissed. If you asked him, it didn't mean anything. Jak had been aware of Ashelin's little crush on him but he just brushed it aside, knowing about a small fight her and Torn had had a week before Jak had been banished. The way he saw it was that she was trying to get over Torn or make him jealous, and he didn't really care, plus it was none of his business. There were more important things to worry about than who was dating who at the time, so he didn't think much of it. Until she kissed him.

In the moment, Jak just let it happen; the day had been long and hard on him… harder than usual actually. That day both himself and Daxter had been called to Haven to by Samos, Errol had raised the shields on the day-star and Dark Makers had taken over Haven forest. Once Jak had fixed this problem Ashelin, fearing what Errol would do next had decided that it was time to take him out once and for all and to that she need Jak to help Torn and Jinx take a vehicle with explosives to the Metal-head section of the city to blow open the Dark-maker's strong hold. Then, after confronting Errol at the top of the strong hold and destroying it, Samos and Onin sent Jak, Daxter and Pecker to the catacombs.

However, to get there Jak and Daxter had to fight their way thought the metal-head side of the city; Pecker bailed out when three Dark-Maker satellites ambushed them. At that point Jak thought that this would be his end. But then without warning, Damas came crashing through a wall in the Slam Dozer and smashed the satellites. Thanks to him, they were able to reach the entrance of the catacombs while avoiding not only Dark-Makers, but also missals. Jak stopped the Slam Dozer for just a moment once they were at the entrance to just catch their breath… when a final missal came at them. The Slam Dozer flipped onto its side from the force of the missal landing next to it. Jak and Daxter got out okay, but Damas was not so lucky. Jak saw the king pinned down by the vehicle; there was nothing Jak could do but watch as his father died. And then, just to make matters even worse, Veger had showed up and went into the catacombs; but only after rubbing it in Jak's face that not only had he known that Jak was Damas' son but also that he was the one who had taken Jak from his family in the first place. That was what had really taken a toll on Jak that day, after that it was pretty much the way his life usually was; kill monsters and stop the bad guy from destroying the world.

So after a day like that, it was nice to just have a moment; just to be calm, just for things to be alright. Did he think Ashelin was going to kiss him? No. He was shocked by it; he was the one who had pulled away and he told her that he did not share her feelings, that he loved Keira. Ashelin was able to respect that and the two decided not to speak of it ever again. However, Keira still found out and it didn't take Jak long to find out who had told her.

At a party in Spargus later that night Daxter had gotten drunk and he told her; needless to say, she was hurt. She also hadn't missed that Ashelin had feelings for Jak, but she'd hoped that he didn't return them; but after hearing that the man she loved had kissed another woman- well that was the proof she needed. She went to find Jak, but she saw him with Ashelin and just went back to Haven completely heart-broken. Being that he had been banished and that there was no longer a threat to the city, he wasn't free to come and go to Haven as he pleased, something Ashelin was trying to fix. So he hadn't been able to see Keira, and when he tried calling her to explain, she would tell him that she was too busy or that she just couldn't talk and would hang up before he could say anything. So for a whole month he hadn't seen or spoken to the woman he loved.

He stared out at the ocean; the last of the sun's light was fading away now. He ran his hand through his now even shorter hair, just thinking; he had to talk to her, he had to fix this, and there was only one way to do that. He stood up and started to head for the city gate, this had gone on long enough and he had to talk to Keira. He was tired of waiting for Ashelin; he knew another way into the city.

Jak reached the monk temple and walked inside, he didn't acknowledge the monks that bowed to him as he walked past. He came to an elevator that took him down deep below the temple. At the bottom he found a vehicle waiting for him; he didn't bother to think or care how it had gotten there, seeing as the last one he had taken from this location had crashed. He walked up to it and held his Seal of Mar to it, activating it. He got in and sped down the path before him. In no time he reached the end and jumped out. He walked over to the elevator and it took him up into Mar's old eco mine. Once in the mine he walked over to a large busted-down door and stepped onto a lift that took him down. When it stopped he walked off and came across a large gap. He simply changed into his light form and flew across it. He reached the other side and got onto yet another elevator which took him up into the city. Thankfully this part of the city was still, for the most part, empty. Aside from the last of the Metal-heads, there were a few Freedom League guards. Jak needed some cover, he didn't want the guards to know he was here; they would just arrest him and him fighting them would not do him any favors. It would just make it harder on Ashelin to get him free access to the city.

Jak ducked into an abandon apartment building and started digging through the rooms. He found an old black jacket and put it on, it had clearly once belonged to a much bigger man but that fact didn't bother Jak. Aside from not wanting to draw too much attention to himself, winter was starting to set in and Haven city was cold. The young wastelander was glad to have a warm coat. He walked back out into the streets and headed for the New Haven sector. As he got closer he pulled the hood over his head and walked to Freedom HQ.

The Freedom Head-Quarters was not only used a base for Ashelin and the guards while the palace was being rebuilt, but it also served as a shelter for many people, Keira was one of them. Jak reached her room and knocked on the door. He stood there, waiting for her to open it. It was getting late; he hoped that she was home and awake. Finally the door opened to reveal Keira in a sea-foam green night gown, "Hello?" Keira asked timidly.

"Hey." Jak said, taking off the hood so she could see his face.

"Jak!?" Keira nearly yelled in surprise, and then quickly going to a whisper, asked, "What are you doing here? Do you realize what will happen if someone sees you?"

"I don't really care, we need to talk. Can I come in?" He asked. Keira sighed and stood aside letting him enter.

Jak sat down on the sofa, taking off his jacket and Keira sat in a chair, "How did you even get here? Why are you here?"

"The same way I did last time. As for why; I've already told you, we need to talk."

"What's there to talk about?" She looked away in avoidance.

"The reason you've been avoiding my calls over the last month."

She looked away from him and started to play with her hair, "I told you, I've been busy."

"And that's a load of crap." Jak stated, "You've been avoiding me Keira."

"Not completely, I've been helping my father with a project."

"Oh yeah?" Jak said, not really believing her, "What exactly is this project?"

"My father and I are trying to rebuild our old hut."

Jak just looked at her, a bit stunned, "The old hut? Out in Dead town?"

"Yeah…"

He just looked at her; Dead Town was not a safe place to be, Metal-heads hadn't been the only things living there. But he didn't say this, instead he said, "You still were avoiding me."

"Why would I be avoiding you?" she asked still not really looking at him.

"Because you don't want to talk about what happened between me and Ashelin."

She looked straight at him, "You're right, I don't." She got up and started to walk away from him, "Whatever is going between you and Ashelin is none of my business. I… I just want you to be happy."

"Then please, let me explain."

"You don't need to, I get it." She forced herself to smile, still not looking at him, "I was a little hurt when I heard that you and Ashelin had kissed and yes I wish it had been you to tell me and not Daxter but… I get it, we're friends and that's all we can be; especially with what you are."

Jak just stared at her from where he sat on the sofa, "What I am?!" He asked unable to keep the shock voice.

Keira realizing what she said put a hand to her mouth, "Jak, I didn't it like that."

"Then what did you mean?" he asked, the shock in his voice almost turning to anger.

She looked at him with a sad look, "I mean you're a prince." she sighed, "You're the prince of Haven city." Jak just looked at her whatever anger he had felt was now gone. "Not only that, but even if people here won't admit it, you're a hero. And what am I? I'm… no one, I'm nothing. I'm good with mechanics, but there's really nothing else to me. You deserve better. I've always hoped that you'd chosen me but…" She trailed off, turning away from him.

Jak just stared at her, unable to believe what she had just said, "Keira…" he said, "do you know me at all?" He also stood up and walking over to her, she looked at him. "Yes, technically I'm a prince." He laughed a little, "But that's just a title, really it means practically nothing to me. This city doesn't seem to care about it, why should I? And you," he took her hands in his, "you are so much more than just a 'mechanic'. You're the smartest and kindest person I know. If anything, you deserve better than me. You're so much more than just my friend. Nothing can change that."

Keira stared into Jak's eyes and embraced him and he held her tight "But… what about Ashelin?" she asked, pulling away from Jak just enough to look at him.

He laughed a little, "That's what I've been trying to tell you for the last month. That kiss between us, it meant nothing. Long story short, I had a… really bad day. And I had just taken out the terraformer and Errol and Ashelin was there and I swear; I didn't know she was going to kiss me. I just got swept up in the moment. I know that's not an excuse. And as soon as I came back to reality I pulled out of it and-"

Keira covered Jak's mouth with two fingers to stop him from rambling any further, "Stop talking." She said, laughing, taking her fingers away from his lips "The fact that you came all this way, that you snuck back into the city, just to tell me all that is more than enough." Jak smiled and pulled her into another hug. "So… how are you going get back to Spargus without getting caught?" She asked.

"I… didn't think that far ahead." He said, scratching the back of his head.

Keira started to laugh, "So I guess you'll need a place to sleep tonight."

"No, I should find a way back." He pulled away from her, "The longer I'm here the more likely someone will find me. And if they find me sleeping in your apartment… well, it just won't be good."

"So you're leaving?" She asked.

"That might be a good idea." He said, pulling on the jacket.

"Oh."

Jak looked at her and then grabbed her hand, "Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me. Keira, I can't keep sneaking back in here to see you; someone will find out, especially once the stadium sector gets rebuilt I'll never be able to sneak in. Please come with me."

"Jak… I don't know, I mean- I've only been to that city once and I wasn't even there that long."

"Keira, just come out there with me, stay with me a few days, please, I miss you."

"But aren't there rules? Am I even allowed?"

"Don't worry about it; Sig's not going to care."

"Sig? What does he have to do with any of this?" She asked, confused.

"He's the king."

Keira blinked, even more confused, "King? When did Sig become a king?"

"Ah… about a month ago." Jak said, sadly.

"… What happened to the old king?" Keira asked, seeing the sudden sadness on Jak's face.

"He… died, saving me."

"Oh…" Regretting touching a soft spot, she said, "I guess a few days wouldn't hurt."

Jak smiled, "Great, you coming makes getting back to the wasteland much easier."

"How?"

"Because now we can just take the air train."

"Okay then." She started to walk to her room, "Just let me get dressed and packed. I should probably leave a note for my father." Jak nodded as she closed the door to her bedroom. He sat back down on the sofa with a content sigh; this had been a very good idea.

Keira walked back out of her room, now dressed in her usual attire, she had a backpack that Jak could only assume was filled with clothes. Before she walked over to Jak she walked into the kitchen and scribbled a note for her father telling him that she was going to stay with Jak for a few days. Then she walked over to the door where Jak was waiting for her. She grabbed a purple jacket out of the closet and pulled it on. Jak almost laughed. "What?" Keira asked, zipping up her coat.

"I just don't get it." He said as he pulled open the door.

"Get what?" She asked as they started to walk down the hall.

"It's almost winter; why do you still dress like its summer?"

Keira shrugged, "Well if we're going out to the wasteland then I should have something a bit lighter. Besides, I don't really like baggy closes."

"That is a stupid reason." Jak said as they walked into the streets. Keira just grinned. Not wanting to draw any attention to themselves they didn't say a word as they walked to the other end of the city. As they did, Jak noticed that there was a lot of construction going on. This wasn't all that surprising seeing as now that all of the Metal-heads had been killed or run out of the city and all the KG bots had been fully destroyed. But still the construction seemed a bit strange to Jak like they were trying to rearrange the city to make the streets wider for some reason, he didn't know why and he really didn't care.

To get from New Haven to the Port, going through the Slums and the Industrial section with all the construction, on a zoomer would have taken the average law-abiding person about four or five hours. If _Jak_ was driving, it would take half that and if Jak and Keira had taken the subway, even less. But it wasn't like Jak could get a zoomer and the subway was way too public; someone would notice him and if the subway was going to attract too much attention- his light form surely would. So the only choice they had was to walk, which would take them a little over six hours.

Six long hours of walking not one of them said a word; in fact they barely made eye contact at all. Jak had his hands shoved into his pockets to try to keep them warm. They walked past the Naughty Ottsel, which also seemed to be under construction, this was even less surprising. Not only had Torn turned Daxter's bar into a temporary base for the freedom league while the war was going on, but also the sign had been damaged when Jak had used it as a decoy for a missile that was chasing him. Jak also had a feeling that Daxter wasn't the one paying for the repairs. Seeing as there was work being done on the bar there was most likely no one but Daxter and Tess there, seeing as they lived in the upper part of the building. Jak elbowed Keira a little and then motioned to the bar. She looked at it and then back at him, "You sure that's a good idea?" She asked. Jak shrugged and started to walk in, with Keira following him.

They walked in and found the bar empty. It seemed that Daxter was not only having the outside of the bar fixed but it seemed that he and Tess were having some remodeling on the inside done as well. Jak and Keira walked to a door near the counter, Jak taking off his hood as they went. He tried to open it but found that the door was locked. He knocked. After a little while they heard the lock click and the door opened, and then Daxter appeared behind it. He looked up at his friends, surprised to see them, "What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Nice to see you too, Dax." Jak said, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, I just wasn't excepting anyone, thought you were the contractor. How did you get in anyways?"

"The door." Keira said.

Daxter scratched his head, "I thought I locked that."

"Little early to be closing up, isn't it?" Jak asked sarcastically as the three of them walked to a table.

"Ha ha." Daxter said as he jumped up on the table, "I can't deal with people while the whole place is under construction."

Keira looked around, "Speaking for which, how are you paying for this?"

Daxter smiled, "I'm not, Ashlein is. I don't know if she's just taken advantage of the fact that the city needs to be rebuilt, but there's a lot of construction going on here."

"We saw." Jak said.

Keira looked at Jak, "What do you think she's up to?"

"I don't know, she didn't say anything to me about it."

Daxter looked at Jak, "So Jak, what are you doing here and how did you get here?" Jak and Keira smiled and they filled Daxter in. The Ottsel smirked at Keira, "Finally got over that did ya?"

Keira just smiled and then asked, "Where's Tess?"

"She went to bed." Daxter sighed.

"What's wrong?" Keira asked.

"I just don't know if she's happy, being an Ottsel and everything. I mean I'm happy she is; now things don't seem nearly as weird and she says she's glad about it, but I don't know."

"I am happy." A new voice said. The three looked over to see Tess, who just last month had been an elf and was now an ottsel.

"Tess," Daxter said, "I thought you went to bed."

"I did," she said walking over to the table. She tried to jump onto it but being that she was still adjusting to her ottsel form, was only able to grab onto the side, "But I couldn't sleep." She added as Daxter helped her onto the table.

Keira looked at her, "Is there something bothering you?"

"No… I'm just still trying to get used to the fact I have a tail." She said looking at it.

Daxter smiled, "Believe me, you will. It took me a few months to get used to it."

Jak looked at his friend, "Really?"

"Yeah well, after the whole thing with Gol and Maya I didn't really have a choice did I? There was no way to change me back so I had to get used to it. I'm just happy to have pants back."

Everyone laughed. Keira looked at Daxter and Tess, "As good as it is to see you guys," she looked at Jak, "We should get going." Jak nodded as they got up.

"You're leaving already?" Daxter asked.

"I'm not supposed to be in the city, remember?" Jak said.

"Yeah, I know."

Jak pulled up his hood as he and Keira walked out of the bar, they reached the air train and got on, it took off and headed for the Wasteland.

**Jet: On to chapter 2**


	2. The Beach

Chapter 2: The Beach

The air train landed just a bit away from the gates. Jak held Keira close as they headed for the gates, they took off their jackets as they walked through the sand. Keira gazed out at the open environment and then back at Jak as they came through the gates. Keira looked at the vehicles that sat in the garage, "What do you need all these for?" She asked, going over to the Sandshark.

"They're used to go into the desert and find artifacts or for rescue missions."

Keira ran her hand over a few of the bullet holes on the vehicle, "What's out there?" She asked.

Jak shrugged, "Marauders mostly, but there are some really big Metal-heads out here too. Really you don't know what you could run into out there." He grinned at her, "But that's the fun part." Keira smiled at him as she yawned. Jak smiled back, "It's late, come on, I'll show you where I live."

They walked into the city, the only light came from the torches that hung on the buildings. Keira looked around; the streets were empty, except for a few people- and a leaper or two that lay off to the side. Jak lived on the other side of the city, on the coast. They walked in and Jak turned on the light that flickered before it lit up a small living room. The house had no carpet and the only piece of furniture was an old beat-up looking couch that sat on the wall facing the door. To the left of the couch was a doorway that led into a small kitchen. On the right side was a short hallway, Keira followed Jak as they walked down it to find a flight of stairs; they walked up them and at the top there was another short hallway with two doors. Jak looked at her, "Which room do you want?" He asked.

She looked at him, confused, "What, do you sleep on the couch?" She asked.

"No, I tend to sleep in that room." He pointed to the door on the left side of the hall near the end of it.

"Then I'll take the other room." She started for the door on the right.

"That one doesn't have a window." He told her.

"I don't care." She smiled at him. "It's late, I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled as she walked through the door, "Good night." He said as she softly shut the door. He walked into his own room and laid down in his bed, feeling much happier than he had a few hours ago.

Being that he hadn't gone to bed until four in the morning, Jak slept till noon; and he only woke up because someone was knocking on the front door. He got up with a groan, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. He walked out of the room and to the door. He opened it and in a flash found himself suddenly being jumped by a blur of green and yellow that was now happily licking him, "Mutt?!" He said, not expecting to see his dog. He started to scratch him behind the ears to calm him down, "How did you get here?" He asked. In the past year the crocadog had grown; he was still small enough that Jak could pick him up, but kneeling down Jak was only a little taller than him. Mutt wagged his tail happily as Jak saw Ashelin; putting two and two together he smiled and said, "Thanks for bringing him."

Ashlein smiled, "Not a problem."

Jak stood up, "What's been going on?"

"Not much. I've been working on getting the city fixed up."

"Well that's a bit of project."

"No kidding. But at least I have Torn to help."

"How are things with you two?" Jak asked as Mutt jumped up on the couch.

"Good, we've worked things out, and got back together."

"Really?" Jak asked, raising a brow at her in disbelief.

"Yeah. What about you and Keira, have you talked to her at all since we…" she trailed off, and then quickly said, "since last month?"

"Yeah, we've worked it out, she's actually upstairs."

Ashelin smiled as she crossed her arms, "Wow, you really _did_ work it out."

Jak went red, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Ashelin started to laugh as Jak glared at her, "Sorry, you made it way too easy."

Jak was about to tell her off when Mutt jumped off the couch and ran over to the entering Keira. She jumped in surprise as Mutt ran up to her, "When did you get here?" She asked sweetly as she petted him on the head. She looked at the door and saw Ashelin standing there with Jak. "Hi." She said, her tone made it very clear that the red-head was one of the last people she wanted to see, especially with Jak.

Ashelin looked back at Jak, "I should get going; I just came to drop Mutt off."

She walked away and Jak shut the door. He looked at Keira as she petted Mutt, she was still mad about the kiss; he walked over to her and Mutt and patted the dog on the head. He looked at Keira, "Um… you want to go for a drive or something?" He asked.

"Not right now." She said, her voice going to a much softer tone. He felt a little relieved that it seemed to be only Ashelin she was still mad at and not him.

He got up and started to walk for the kitchen, "You hungry? I can make you some breakfast."

She smiled at him, "Little late for breakfast, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I want some eggs." Keira giggled as Jak made them a couple of eggs and put some meat in a bowl for Mutt and they ate. After they were done they went to the beach, Mutt following behind.

Keira looked around at the city as they sat on the sand. Mutt ran into the shallow water and jumped around a bit, snapping at the small fish that swam there. Keira smiled, "I can't believe how peaceful it is out here."

"Yeah, it's been pretty quiet since the war ended."

Keira opened her mouth to say something when Mutt suddenly jumped on Jak, pinning him to the ground. The dog began to lick Jak, his tail wagging wildly. Keira laughed, "He really missed you."

Jak pushed him off and sat back up as Mutt sat next to him, "I can't deny, I missed him too." He said petting Mutt's back. The dog's tail wagged cheerfully in the sand, then his ears perked up and he looked behind him. Mutt started to bark and Jak looked around to see what it was. Then he smiled at his dog, "Stop that, it's only Sig." He told the dog, scratching him behind the ear to calm him.

Jak and Keira stood up as Sig walked up to them. "Keira, when did you get here?" He asked.

"Last night… or this morning, I'm not really sure which."

Sig looked at Jak who just smiled, "I snuck back into Haven last night and then invited her come stay with me for few days." He explained, "I didn't think you'd have a problem with it."

Sig just smiled, "You didn't think calling her would work?"

"He tried," Keira said, "but I was ignoring his calls."

Sig looked back at Jak, "So you snuck back in just see your girl-friend?" Jak nodded, putting an arm around Keira. Sig laughed as he started to walk away, "Alright then, have a good day."

Jak looked at Keira, "Told you he wouldn't care."

"Okay you were right, but I don't think anyone else would let you get away with this."

"Get away with what? Inviting you to come for a visit?"

"Yeah." She said, smiling at him.

"Why do you think this is such a big deal?" He asked as they sat back down in the sand, Mutt laying down next to them.

"The fact that, until only recently, I've never heard of this city."

"Well, yeah okay, not everyone's allowed here."

Keira smiled, "So what determines who gets to stay and who doesn't?"

Jak shrugged, "The arena. You have to live through three battles to become a citizen. Not everyone survives."

Keira looked at him, a little shocked, "That's awful."

Jak nodded, "It is a little dark but, it works."

"What if you refuse to fight?"

"Typically, you get killed or kicked out of the city." Jak laughed a little, "My last arena fight, Sig and I got in a lot of trouble because we refused to kill each other. Damas was not too happy about that." The smile on Jak's face fell as he thought about his father.

At Jak's sudden change in mood Keira put her hand on his shoulder, "Jak?"

He looked at her, "Damas was the king and the only reason he died was... because he saved me."

"And that's why Sig's the king now, right?" Jak just nodded. Keira leaned on him, grabbing his arm,

"Whatever happened... it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was."

"Jak-"

"You weren't there, Keira." His voice shook a little, "I just sat there, I did nothing." He pulled out of her grip and covered his face with his hand, "It was my fault."

"Jak, stop." Keira said, pulling his hand away so he would look at her, "I don't know what happened, but I do know that you're not to blame."

He shook his head, "Keira, please let's just talk about something else." Keira looked at him sadly, falling silent; she pulled her knees to her chest and looked out at the water, not knowing what to say. Whatever happened, it bothered him, she wanted to help but until she knew what had happened she wouldn't be able to do that. And aside from Jak, there was only one person who could tell her everything. When she returned to Haven she had to talk to Daxter.

Mutt dug his head under Jak's arm and started to crawl into his lap. He looked at Jak, whimpering a little. Jak sadly smiled at him and started to scratch him behind the ears, "You miss him too, boy?" Jak asked, Mutt just whimpered again. Jak looked at Keira who was now looking at him with a sad look; Jak looked away, continuing to pet his dog. He looked at her again, why were they in such a sad mood? For the first time in months he wasn't running around trying to save the world or ending a war; everything was peaceful, he was spending time with the one person he cared about more than any other, and for the first time in a long time he could act like a normal person. Hell, if he wanted to, he could act like a little child at least for a little while, hadn't he earned that much?

A smile began to stretch across his face; yes he had. Keira's sad look turned to one of confusion at Jak's sudden change in mood. And then he pushed her over; Keira shrieked in surprise as she fell into the sand. Mutt jumped over to her and began to sniff her face as Jak stood up and started to run down the beach, laughing. Keira sat back up, shaking the sand out of her hair, "What was that for?" She asked as Jak kept running. He didn't answer her, not in words anyway; instead he looked over his shoulder and grinned at her. Keira slowly smiled, ever since Jak had found her in Haven more than a year ago she had known that he was different from the boy she had grown up with and she had spent a lot of time wondering if she would ever see that boy in him again and fearing that she never would. However, as she got up and started to chase him with Mutt following, she could see it and she knew that no matter what the world threw at him that part of him would never die.

He turned around and started to run backwards, still with that grin on his face as he ran in the shallow water at the shore line, Keira just within arm's reach. Until- not watching where he was going -he tripped on a rock and fell backwards into the water; as he fell he grabbed Keira's arm, pulling her down with him, she landed right on him. The two laughed as if they were children playing on the beach in Sandover village. Mutt splashed around them his tail wagging happily. Jak and Keira's laugher started to die down and they looked at each other. Suddenly realizing that she was laying on top of Jak, Keira started to blush and she quickly got off him. Jak's face also went a little red as he helped her to her feet.

"We... we should get some dry clothes." Keira said, looking away from Jak.

"Uh… don't worry about it." Jak said also looking away from her scratching, his head, "they'll be dry in a few minutes."

"O-okay."

"But maybe we should head back to my place." Jak said, "It gets really hot here in the afternoons and you're not really used to that." He glanced at her, "Unless you would rather stay here and play in the water." They were quiet for a moment and then Keira smiled and pushed him; not expecting it, Jak fell back into the water. Keira laughed as she ran for deeper water, Jak smiled as he and Mutt chased her.

**Jet: so now that you've read both of these let me know. Would like me to keep going with this story and see my take on Jak X or not. Also this story doesn't have a name, any ideas?**


End file.
